Second Chances
by purpledragon6
Summary: Sequel to "When Given The Chance". Shellobeth is all grown up, and our favorite four now have to deal with raising a teenager, chasing off her boyfriends, and worst of all- GRANDCHILDREN? How did that happen in this? Well, lets see how our boys fair in all of this.


**A/N: Second Chances**

* * *

 _-No one can help who they fall in love with. Its an unspoken rule between humans and non humans alike. So it was not much of a surprise to the rest of the dispatch when one of their best, well known for the oddness of his lifestyle, announced his engagement to a human woman by the name of Sophie Sutcliff, who luckily, excepted her husband's occupation and the risks that came with it. She would later die at the hands of a demon. The location of her soul remains unknown but it assumed to be lost. Large sections of her husband's memories of her had been lost as well._

* * *

"I swear, it sounds like William writes these books himself." Shellobeth bit out in disdain, idly tossing the book over her shoulder and onto the book cart behind her.

The 14 year old rooky reaper wasn't even two days into her new job, and already she felt the longing for her weekend, which was so close and yet so far off in her 'overworked' mind. Her life's dream since she was old enough to know she had one, was to be a full-fledged reaper, but now that she was one, the job was just as lack-luster as her father and two uncles (save for William, of course) made it out to be.

"Shelly, I've been saying that since the day I read my first record, and I still look on that day with fondness." A feminine tone rang out from behind the teen, causing the girl to jump 20 feet in the air and whirl around quickly. "Oh, did I startle you, sweetheart?"

"A little... Ugh, Uncle Grell, you really have to stop doing that! Its my job to jump out and scare people!" Shellobeth lectured the red-head, letting a small smile play on her lips as she hoped up onto the book cart and kicked off of the far wall.

"Thats "Auntie Grell" to you, young lady!" Grell exclaimed, summoning his death scythe and angrily catching the front wheels of the cart, sending both the girl and the books toppling to the ground. "And what are you doing in here anyhow? I thought the libraries were off limits to newbies."

"Rare exception! Daddy let me borrow his library card." Shellobeth explained, hurriedly picking up the books and replacing them on the cart.

With a roll of the eyes, the older reaper dropped to his knees and began helping her pick up her books. Curiously, the red-head began to glance at the different titles of each book, careful to read them quickly so Shellobeth wouldn't figure out what he was doing. After all, when it came to the girl's privacy, she would kill in order to keep it. Just like any teenager, of course.

 **Margaret** **Thompson**

 **Richard Thompson**

 **Ciel Phantomhive**

 **Rachel Phantomhive**

 **Vincent Phanto-**

"Oh, honey. If theres something you wanted to know about this lot, your auntie would have been happy to tell you." Grell cooed, idly tossing Vincent's book at her chest and rolling his eyes slightly.

"Bull crap. You know every vein inside that butler of the house, but I highly doubt you know one thing about the family themselves." Shellobeth challenged, covering her books with her wide sleeve. "Besides, I'm only getting these books for fun."

"Of course you are."

With a roll of her pink eyes, Shellobeth set the cart up right, dragged it back to the far wall, and kicked off as hard as she could. Instantly, her cart went barreling forward, and a hard shove was all it took to part the doors before her, sending her out of the library and down the halls of the Dispatch Society. She would have to be quick in making her exit, lest William catch her taking from the library and revoking her father's library card before she had the chance to use it again. The reaper was making very good time on her escape, but just before the door way, her cart suddenly screeched to a halt.

"Hold it right there, my little muffin." Her father's voice cackled suddenly from behind her. "I may have given you permission to use my card, darling, but that doesn't mean you can take any book you like without me first okaying it."

With a disgruntled huff, Shellobeth stepped off of her cart, and stepped out of the way for her father to take a peek at her selection of books. With a tsk, he muttered a similar phrase that the red-head had said earlier, picking up and tucking the disproved of books under his arms, before turning sharply on his heels to return them to the library. Knowing that she would not be able to change his mind on the matter, Shellobeth dragged her heels after the mad man.

"My darling, you know "special books" like these aren't suitable for a little girl like you to be reading." Her father playfully scolded.

"Dad, I'm 14! Besides, they're such a nuisance anyhow that I'm bound to hear about them sooner or later." Shellobeth sighed, "So can I pl-"

"No."

"May I finally drive the company car then?" The fourteen year old asked as she followed behind her father like a shadow, her silver hair and black cloak flowing behind her. "Since you won't let me read."

"No." He said simply as he looked over his shoulder and looked at his child, a melancholic fondness filling his lime green eyes for the girl. "And I know, but I want you to stay as my little girl for a little longer."

"What if Boss-man says I can?" She asked as she crossed her arms behind her back and pouted her bottom lip cutely.

"Not on your life." He replied, sternly this time, as he turned back to the path they finally entered into the library.

"Pleeeeeeease!?" She begged, flashing a pair of pink puppy dog eyes as she hugged him from behind. "I've already mastered riding a book cart!'

"No." He said simply, once again as he patted her hands and kept walking.

"Aww! You're no fun, Adrian." The girl muttered as she let go of him and folded her arms over her chest this time.

"Excuse me?" He stopped and turned to her and copied her actions in folding his own arms.

"Daddy." She corrected herself as she tried to avoid his steel like gaze. "But seriously, Please please please!"

"Ask your mother." He smirked as the girl's face fell and she stomped her foot.

"Thats not even funny." She complained as tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I thought you loved me!"

Seeing the tears, the Undertaker rushed over to his beloved baby girl and he hugged her. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he tilted her chin upwards and kissed her forehead.

"Which is why I am not allowing you to drive. You are to young and there is a high risk of you crashing into pedestrians." He said sternly as he kissed her forehead again.

"Boss will be in the car with me! I won't get hurt!" She begged as she tugged her father's braided hair. "Please?"

"You convinced that stick in the mud to go with you?" He asked, completely unbelieving.

"No, but knowing him, he'll say yes if you say yes, and then he'll come along anyhow to make sure I don't kill anyone and give him more overtime." He smiled softly at her answer, and sighed softly this time before nodding.

"Alright, but only if your boss is there with you." Adrian smiled as she practically crushed his ribs in a tight hug.

"Thanks daddy! You're the best!" She announced happily as she took off running down the path in the direction of the Dispatch building in search of said boss.

* * *

"A demon." A stern faced reaper with short cut hair, observed at the scene. "Thats what killed him. Severed his head."

"A pity really." Another reaper, one wearing thin framed glasses muttered as he too, looked over the body they had found. "Didn't this one have a little one back home?"

"That he did. A daughter." The first replied as he looked up at the other. "She was only fourteen years of age."

"Was? May I assume she is no longer with us?" A nod answered this question. "The cause of death?"

"Carriage crash, though from what I have seen, that wasn't an accident." He turned his attention to burn marks on the nearby trees that he remember were also found on the girl's body earlier that day. "Those marks were found on the child as well. It can be safely assumed that the demon attacked the child, killed her, and the father went after it."

"That would make the most sense, Thompson." The other reaper muttered as he looked over the body and reached into the corpse's jacket and took out a photo and looked at it.

A redheaded woman wearing black glasses stood next to the man, who now laid dead on the ground, in the photo. It was obvious in the photo that the woman had been pregnant with their daughter at the time the photo was taken. He sighed as he recognized clearly who the woman was, his sister, Sophie.

"The wife... Ho-" A shrill whistle cut the reaper off, and he groaned lowly at the feeling of an oncoming headache, knowing exactly who was running right around the bend in the road. "What is it, Shellobeth?"

"William! Daddy said I could drive the company car!"


End file.
